Valentine's Day Surprise
by EmeraldStar-goddess
Summary: A Valentine's sort of sequel to Christmas Mistletoe


Her breathing was ragged as she sat on the cool tiled floor of her bathroom struggling to suppress her sobs as she wrapped her arm around her midsection in hopes to quell her queasy stomach. Sniffing she took in another ragged breath, her body shuddering upon feeling another wave of nausea causing her to instantly lean over as precaution.

Letting out a soft sigh she grabbed some toilet paper to clean herself up, leaning against the wall enjoying the feel of it against her heated skin. She looked down at her hands as they trembled not sure what she was going to do. This had been going on for several weeks now and the frequency was too much for her to handle. She hadn't been able to eat anything without it coming right back up an hour later and she couldn't even drink anything without _that_ coming back up either.

Her head rested against the wall, her eyes looking out the door to the hall feeling tears well up as she could remember her argument with her husband when he told her she should see a doctor and that she had lost too much weight but she told him she was fine and there was no reason for her to visit a doctor over what would be declared a stomach virus. He tried to convince her again before he stormed out of their apartment angrily and didn't return because he had decided to take a job. She shuddered again as another bout of nausea made its way through her but again nothing else came with it.

Swallowing she cringed at the feeling of her burning throat before standing on shaky legs and making her way to the sink. After brushing her teeth she adjusted her hair before leaving the bathroom and entered her bedroom. There she dressed in a pair of loose pants and a baggy shirt, slipping on a pair of shoes and her belt, locking her apartment she made her way to the one person who she knew could help her, even if the woman hated humans.

~x~

Looking up at the tree she approached the door and knocked, swallowing as she shuddered from the unrelenting nausea her body felt. Reaching her hand up she was about to knock again only to be slightly surprised as the door jerked open, the cantankerous old woman looking down at her.

"What do you want?" She growled irritated. Lucy opened her mouth to speak before blinking in surprise as she was pulled into the woman's home and placed on a bed. "How long?" She demanded.

"Weeks, four or so?" The woman shook her head before turning away and began pulling things from her shelf.

"Frequent bouts of nausea, vomiting frequently as well. From what it looks like you've lost about four and a half kilograms. Unable to eat and I can see you're on the verge of dehydration."

Lucy nodded her head. "Yes." She replied softly.

There was silence between the two women before Porlyusica turned and handed her a vile full of a light purple liquid. "Drink this; it'll help with your dehydration." Lucy took the vile, drinking it as requested, handing it back to the healer before she turned and continued with what she was doing before finally turning back around with a bottle full of light pink balls. "Look at me child." Lucy turned her eyes up to the face of the cranky woman. "I am going to give you this; it will help calm your stomach and will allow you to eat properly. When you leave here I want you to give a call to this person." She handed Lucy the bottle with a small piece of paper with a name on it. "It is crucial that you contact him today. I'm estimating you to be just over thirteen weeks."

The blonde blinked, frowning slightly in confusion. "Thirteen weeks? Thirteen weeks of what?" The pink haired woman raised a brow at her, glancing down at her abdomen. Subconsciously she placed a hand over it, her eyes widening as everything suddenly made sense, a wide smile making its way onto her face. "I'm –" She cut herself off as she squealed in happiness, hopping off the bed and wrapping her arms around the healer. "Thank you so much." Giving a tight hug to the woman she released her, ignoring her comments about her being an irritating human and to leave already. Lucy giggled happily as she reached for the door, pausing, and calling to the grouchy woman. "Thank you for the medicine. I'll make sure to call the doctor when I get home."

"Good, now leave. You've stayed here too long." The celestial wizard giggled happily before pulling the door open and eventually making her way home excitedly.

Bursting through the door of her apartment, she squealed happily jumping up and down in circles, now anxious for his return. At the thought of her husband she suddenly stilled a grin on her face as she wondered how she would tell him. She knew when he got back they were going to talk about her sickness and he'd probably try to ask her to see a doctor just to make him feel better. At the memory of a doctor she quickly pulled out her communications lacrima and contacted the doctor.

"Dr. Mashima speaking, how can I help you?"

"Hello, Dr. Mashima." She greeted. "My name is Lucy Dreyar; I was told by Porlyusica that I should contact you to set up an appointment?"

"Of course. One moment please while I take a look at my schedule." She bit her lip waiting for him to speak again. "Let's see, how does next Tuesday sound?" She nodded in agreement.

"Good."

"Would you prefer morning or afternoon?"

"Morning please." He nodded his head.

"How about next Tuesday at 10?"

"It sounds great." She smiled, feeling happy.

"Alright Mrs. Dreyar, I'll see you next Tuesday at 10."

"Okay, see you then." The call ended and Lucy squealed in excitement before quickly making her way over to the calendar writing down the appointment and letting out a content sigh. "Now I just need to figure out how I'm going to tell Mr. Dreyar when he gets home." Humming in thought the blonde made her way to their room excited for her husband's return.

* * *

He let out a heavy sigh as he walked with his team from the train station feeling tired and nearly desperate to get home. He had left during their argument, wanting to calm down before he said something he'd regret, taking a job that had lasted only a few days and dragging his team with him. He had only wanted her to visit a doctor, concerned about the fact that she had lost nearly five kilograms and couldn't keep anything down but his stubborn wife refused claiming it to be a stomach virus and the doctor wouldn't be able to do much of anything.

Adjusting the bag on his shoulder he let out a low growl annoyed with how stubborn the woman was but he knew when he walked in that door he would talk to her, apologizing for leaving suddenly telling her he was worried for her health and ask that she just see a doctor, even if it was for something a doctor couldn't treat. He'd at least know how much longer he'd have to stand there helpless while his wife practically wasted away.

Giving his friends a wave when they called out to him he continued his journey home getting about half way before he turned into lightning, arriving in front of the building within seconds. He opened the door and climbed the steps, reaching the door to their apartment, unlocking it he stepped inside, removing his shoes before closing the door. His eyes scanned the area in search of the little cheerleader, frowning as he couldn't see her. Inhaling once he could tell she was in the apartment though her scent seemed a little off.

Entering further he noticed her notebook sitting on the dining table and walked toward it, annoyed she wasn't in the kitchen. Looking down at it his brows furrowed as he read what was on the paper, curious about why she would want to move, and into a three bedroom home. Hearing her footsteps he turned to meet her, noticing the way she tensed upon seeing him.

"Laxus, you're home." She smiled. "I didn't think you'd be home until this evening."

His eyes narrowed in suspicion as he watched her pick up her notebook. "We finished things earlier than expected." He replied, watching her nod her head as she put the notebook away and taking in the way she walked. She was tense, her back rigid and he could see her chew on her lip a gesture he knew too well.

His eyes followed the petite blonde as she made her way over to him, a wide bright smile suddenly on her face. She practically threw herself onto him as she wrapped her arms around him, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. A soft giggle escaping her. "I'm glad you're home early. We really missed you daddy."

He could feel the tension leave him upon seeing her smile and the way she hugged him tightly. Hating the short kiss, reaching for her he pulled her back to him only to pause as he fully took in her words. Did she just call him daddy? What the hell? He looked into her eyes, shining with a happiness he didn't know could come from her but he also took in her aura he had somehow missed when he came home. He blinked. Daddy. Grabbing her arms he asked his question. "Lucy, are you serious? You're actually –?" Her giggle cut him off.

He watched his wife nod her head. "I made a visit to Porlyusica yesterday and it turns out I was wrong. I don't have a stomach virus and that what I've been experiencing is morning sickness. She gave me some medicine to help me with eating and drinking and I also made an appointment with an obstetrician for next Tuesday. She _also_ estimates me to be about thirteen weeks."

Laxus stood there for a moment in a slight daze, barely registering the rest of his wife's words as he took in the fact that she was pregnant. A wide grin suddenly split across his face and he pressed the stellar mage against him, kissing her fiercely enjoying the small squeak that came from her. "A baby. We're going to be parents." He spoke in amazement before looking at the blonde, kissing her once more. "You're amazing." She giggled cutely and he kissed her again and again, quickly lifting her up into his arms and carrying her to the back of their apartment.

"Wait, Laxus." She called out with a laugh. "Where are we –?" He cut her off with a rough kiss, pushing his tongue into her mouth, suppressing a growl as she mewled softly. Closing the door to their bedroom he placed her on the floor claiming her lips in yet another rough kiss as his hands gripped her hips tightly, smirking as she moaned his name.

* * *

Lucy sighed happily as she lay curled against her husband, a content sigh leaving her. She hadn't expected to get the reaction she did out of him but she wasn't going to lie and say it wasn't a pleasurable one. Giggling she looked up at the lightning slayer who smiled at her. Leaning up she pressed a soft kiss to his lips before resting her head on his chest once more. "Laxus."

"Yeah?"

"I want to tell the guild." He let out a sigh, shifting to pull her closer.

"Okay." Blinking the blonde eyed the man next to her.

"And I don't mean like we did with our engagement." He let out chuckle, placing a kiss upon the top of her head.

"That's fine baby." Her brows furrowed wondering why he was so compliant, feeling her lips curl she wondered if maybe the pregnancy made him this way.

"Later I want to talk about moving to a bigger place, but first when we go to the guild please can you just deal with it today? I also don't want you and Natsu to fight and please, please can you not drink so heavily tonight during the party?" Laxus let out a laugh, pulling her firmly against him.

"Whatever you say baby."

She smiled. "I'm glad you agree." She watched him look down at her opening his mouth before shaking his head, a smile on his face.

"I love you."

Lucy giggled as they kissed. "I love you too." Resting her head against him she, closed her eyes feeling content before sighing and sitting up. "Come on, let's get ready. We have a party to get to." Laxus opened an eye frowning at her.

"We're doing it today?" The blonde stellar mage nodded her head.

"Of course, silly." She smiled as he let out a groan, stretching before he sat up and pulled her into his lap, his lips easily making their way to her neck.

"Why don't we do it tonight?" The blonde giggled at her husband, giving a shake of her head.

"If I agree to that when tonight comes you'll want to tell them tomorrow and then you'll keep pushing it further back and then next thing we know I'll be showing before they find out." He let out a chuckle, pressing a final kiss to her shoulder.

"Alright you win." She looked into his stormy eyes with a smile, giving his cheek a peck before sliding out of bed, frowning as he pulled her back. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to make it easy on you."

"La –"He instantly cut her off with a kiss and she could feel the smirk hidden beneath his lips. Rolling her eyes she returned his kiss, determined to get them to the guild tonight.

~x~

It was nearing six before she had managed to get them going to the guild. Turning to shoot him a glare for being a pain in the ass her anger faded away quickly upon seeing the content smile on his face and she could only shake her head at him before turning her attention to their walk.

They arrived at the guild, Laxus pulling open the door for her allowing them to enter. Once inside her eyes searched for their master and she quickly pulled him along, excited to tell him the news. Hearing Laxus chuckle, she felt him pull her to his side, wrapping his arm around her.

"Calm down." She pouted slightly but nodded her head, slowing to walk beside him. The couple soon stood before the Master of Fairy Tail. "Gramps." He called for his grandfather and Lucy took the opportunity to move from her husband's side and closer to the guild master.

"Lucy, Laxus. It's good to see you." He greeted happily. "How are you?"

"We have something important to –"

"Gramps I'm pregnant!" Lucy squealed out in excitement interrupting Laxus. Hugging the old man happily. She felt him pull away to look at her, before looking up at his grandson, who nodded his head.

"How far?"

"Porlyusica estimated about thirteen weeks." She watched as Makarov grinned, happily pulling Lucy into a hug.

"This is the best news I've had since the two of you got engaged!" Lucy giggled happily. "We have to tell everyone –"He paused and looked at them.

"We're staying for the party." Lucy informed him watching his smile grow wider before standing up upon the bar countertop calling out to his 'brats'.

"Quiet down brats!" At his command the guild calmed, turning their attention to their guild master. He grinned happily at them. "I've got some great news!" He announced. "Laxus and Lucy are going to have a baby!" Moments after the words left his mouth Lucy watched with a smile as Mira squealed in happiness, rushing over to her to pull her into a tight hug.

"Congratulations Lucy!"

* * *

Laxus watched in amusement as his wife and Mira talked animatedly, Mira jumping up and down before the two were surrounded by the other females all talking excitedly about how far along she was and when her due date would be and other baby topics. He received several congratulations from the other males and he smiled, thanking them.

The Fairy Tail celebration began not long after and he sat at the bar, drinking a beer still watching his wife as she talked with her friends, most likely planning out the baby shower they would have later on and what she was hoping the baby would be. Taking another drink he soon called for a refill, noticing the smile on the demon barmaid's face.

"I'm surprised by how you're handling the news. You seem rather calm." He looked at his grandfather with a raised brow confused.

"My wife is pregnant and I'm going to be a dad. How else should I act?" Mira giggled as she refilled the mug.

"I think what Master is trying to say is that we figured you'd be a little more nervous and panicked about being a first time dad."

"I can recall when your grandmother told me she was pregnant. I was probably more emotional than I'd ever been, unable to decide whether I should panic because I was going to be a dad or be happy and celebrate the best news of my life."

Laxus smiled and with a shrug brought his mug up to his lips. "Everything will probably set in later." He glanced at Lucy. "However for now I'm just going to enjoy the fact that Lucy and I are adding another member to our family." He heard his grandfather sigh.

"I'm finally going to be a great grandfather and I'll have myself a little munchkin to spoil."

Laxus shook his head about to tell his grandfather that their kid shouldn't be spoiled only to be distracted as the stellar mage happily bounced her way over to him, plopping herself down in his lap and giving him a kiss. She let out a content sigh and he slipped his arm around her pulling her firmly against him. Finishing off his second beer he reached into the pocket of his coat and pulled out a box, handing it to Lucy as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Happy Valentine's day baby." Feeling her sit up, he watched as she looked at him guiltily.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't get a chance to get you anything, I was so distracted by –"Smiling at the woman in his lap he leaned down brushing his lips to hers. Placing his hand over her abdomen where their growing child resided he looked into her brown eyes. "Baby you've already given me the best gift a husband can ask for." He watched her smile before capturing her lips in what had meant to be a chaste kiss that quickly became passionate.

"Alright children, take it home." Makarov spoke. "I've seen too much of you already." Laxus pulled away from her at the mention of the day his grandfather caught the two in a compromising position a while ago, smirking.

"At least you learned to knock before barging in."

"Laxus." Lucy lightly smacked him before turning to the master. "We'll see you later gramps. Thank you for the party." She turned to him and he grinned at her before lifting her up.

"Later gramps." He turned carrying Lucy out of the guild, using his lightning body to take them home. The sound of her giggles making him smile. Entering he closed the door and removed his boots, hearing her shoes hit the floor not long after his were off.

"Laxus." He glanced at her as he carried her to their room.

"Yeah?"

"I -We love you." He chuckled, setting the celestial mage down, pressing soft kisses to her skin. "Happy Valentine's Day honey."

Smiling he wrapped his arms around her. "Happy Valentine's Day to you too sweet heart."


End file.
